The Little Duckling That Could
by LycoX
Summary: After receiving a brood of injured ducklings at the clinic, Scott find that one of them really loves its freedom!
**The Little**

 **Duckling That Could**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but what you see here. This is from a prompt on the Pro Scott tumblr account Prompt #5.**

* * *

It'd been a nice sunny day with some pleasant winds through out Beacon Hills that Tuesday when someone brought in a brood of injured ducklings they'd managed to come across while out in the woods. Deaton had Scott take them into the back for examination while he took care of business with the one who brought them in. Setting them down gently on the exam table, he went to grab a pin to put them in one at a time as he checked them out. Once he got back though, one of them had somehow managed to get out and was quacking its little head off as it walked around the table! "How the heck did you get out!?"

Putting the pin down, he picked up the little fella and starting examining him and did what he could for the little guy's wing to hopefully avoid any discomfort for it while its wing was in a cast. Once that was done, he put the little fella inside the pin and made sure to close it up so that it couldn't get out. As Scott began to examine the ducklings, Deaton eventually joined him as he was putting the finishing touches on a splint for the fourth duckling. His boss gave him a warm smile for the care and effort he was putting into the whole thing with the little ones. "Terrific work here Scott." Spoke up the man as he gently picked up another duckling from the box and began to help it out.

The young Alpha gave him a happy smile before getting back to work on the duckling in his hands and with the two of them working on the young ones, it wasn't long before all six were patched up and in the pin. Though it seemed one of them was missing much to Scott's alarm. Frantically looking for where it might have gone, he heard a chuckle from his boss, making him look his way with confusion all over his face. And in the man's hand was the missing duckling, making Scott sigh in relief as he came over to the two. Rubbing it gently on the head with a smile on his face, he started to speak up. "You really need to stay where I put you."

Deaton chuckled at that and handed him over to Scott who quickly put him in with the rest of his siblings. Ensuring everything was good and that none of them could get out, the two went on with their work for the rest of Scott's shift. Though there would be several more times when the little duckling would escape its confinement much to Deaton's amusement and Scott's exasperation and it would somehow be right where he was. The little fella would even hide itself in Scott's backpack without the young Alpha's realizing it until he'd gotten to Derek's Loft for a Pack meeting. Dropping his bag by the door once he got there, he didn't pay it any mind as the meeting quickly got under way once everyone else got there. A bunch that included Cora after Derek had brought her back from South America once Braeden had brought him and Peter back to Beacon Hills.

Kira was also in attendance as she had been since her and Scott started to date shortly after arriving in town. She had also recently come into her Kitsune powers and with some assistance from the Pack and her mother, she was quickly learning to master the basics of them. Allison was even teaching her archery as well even though Kira had been worried there would be some awkwardness between the two of them considering Allison and Scott used to date. But thankfully it wasn't much of an issue for the two, something even Scott was relieved over. As the meeting wound down, chirping could be heard, making everyone frown in confusion. Though Scott had a dawning look of comprehension on his face as he got up and headed towards the sound of the chirping. Which would be inside his back pack, opening it, he shook his head with a smile as he gently brought out the little guy and gave it a look. "You just don't know how to stay where you're supposed to."

Turning around, everyone saw a baby duckling with its wing in a cast and the girls, even Cora herself 'awwed' at the cute little fella. Though Malia was wondering if they were going to eat it. Her transition from Coyote to Human had been a little on the rough side but thankfully she had the Pack with her through it all. Something that had thankfully kept her from going inside Eichen House too due in part to Lydia telling the girl that telling her dad and everyone else she'd been an actual Coyote for the past eight years wouldn't have been a good thing to do. The girls aside from Malia crowded around Scott and the wee duckling and asked all sorts of questions about the little one. Questions Scott was able to answer to some degree or another. Later on at home, his mom would give him a look before telling him that there was no way they could keep a baby duckling.

Earning a chuckle from her son who quickly promised that the little one wouldn't be there very long as he was going back to the clinic in the morning before he went to school. Melissa thought that was a good idea but she couldn't help but to give the little one a gentle rub on the head with a smile on her lips. The baby would end up sleeping next to Scott through out the night and Melissa would have the pictures to prove it when she had snuck in to his room to see how it was doing. The next morning would see Scott at the clinic handing over the little one to Deaton who was rather amused by the whole thing. "Now you have to stay here okay? Your siblings need you with them." The young Alpha told the little duckling seriously and earning a small chirp in return.

"You are going to make an excellent Veterinarian." Complimented his boss and Scott smiled happily over that.

Scott made his way out after that and while the brood of injured ducklings stayed with them until they recovered, the escaping baby would eventually get the name of Houdini for somehow always managing to escape.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Now this was a bit fun to write! Many thanks to the Pro Scott folks for allowing me to write this!**


End file.
